1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method in which image information is visualized through an electrostatic charge image, such as an electrophotographic method, is currently used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic charge image formed on a photoreceptor by a charging step and an electrostatic charge image forming step is developed with a developer including an electrostatic charge image developing toner, and visualized through a transfer step and a fixing step. Here, a fixing method in which fixing is performed by applying pressure in the fixing step is studied, and a toner which exhibits plasticity behavior with respect to pressure as a toner is attempted.